ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat 2
'''"Sagwa 2", '''is an American Chinese fantasy episode video film, and it's a sequel for Sagwa from pbs kids, like there were episodes in this sequel, this time, Sagwa & the gang are back. and they're new characters in this video. Sagwa was based on a children's book by Amy tan. Sheegwa Miao.gif Dongwa Miao.jpg Sagwa Miao.jpg Plot Sagwa, and the gang are back with new characters like, Ling-Ling, mother & father panda bear, with the sleuth of other panda bears, Grand Master Kai the yak, Vince-Icky the tiger, Cold-Train the great king of China, the colony of spotted seals, Jon-Jon the frog, the magistrate cobra, and many more. In China, Sagwa must learn how to control everything on herself, and to explore everything in China on what is in nature with wildlife, from Hong Kong, to Tibet. Characters * Sagwa Miow * Dongwa Miow * Sheegwa Miow * Mama Miow * Baba Miow * Uncle Su Su * Antie Wen * Mei-Mei Miao * Nai Nai * Yeh Yeh * Tai Tai Ku * The Foolish Magistrate * Ku-Keh the Cook * The Reader of the Rules * Ba-Do * Luk-Do * Haung-Do * Fu Fu * Shei Hu * Wing Wing * Jet Jet * Hun Hun * Gunji * Cha-Siu * Sir Richard * Mr. Jackson * Pang * Ping * Pong * Zongwo Long the Chinese Dragon * the bees * the blackbirds * the silkworms * the bats * the mice * the monkeys New Characters * Ling Ling panda bear cub * Mama panda bear * Baba panda bear * Grand Master Kai the yak * Vince Icky the tiger * Cold Train the great stag king of China * The magistrate cobra * Jon Jon the frog * Won Ton the spider * Fam * Ming Yu * the beast of the mountains * the spotted seals * the Pacific white sided dolphins * the whale shark * the panda bears * the dinosaurs Episodes Episodes 1: # Sagwa's lucky day/Jump for joyfully # Sagwa and the monkeys/The Lanterns # Many Sorry Goodbyes/An Unusual Family # Go on, make it right!/This is it! # The little fur cut/The frog # Sagwa's songs of the sea/The seals and the dolphins # Sagwa and the land of the tiger/Sagwa and the beast # Sagwa and the panda family/Reading is fun # The Butterfly Lovers/Just a girl # Jet Jet the Softie/Alley Cat Fever # Sagwa's exploring club/The Mongolian treasure hunting season # The great king/The yak in the mountains # A catfish tale 2/Frogs go crazy # A dragon's tale/Going up, going down # You Can Talk?!?/The Mooncake Incident # kick it in this summer/Here Hare # Just watch & see!/The king of jewels # Tibetan Mountains/Sagwa's legendary Mongolian Dino dream # Bamboo is made from nature/Water is made from nature # One Ton and the Dreams/Time to get up Television Movie: # Sagwa's Noel (Full Television Movie) Episodes 2: # in my life/Life in nature # Visiting the grandparents/Visiting Antie & Uncle # Some kind of a Camel/Some kind of a Horse # Catching fish/Oh my goodness! # The arguing is got to stop/Upside down # China's secret life/Up we go # in the town/in the village # Getting Cheezy/A Trip to the Market # Hun Hun’s New Mom/Dongwa Takes a Tumble # Fu fu's moon flight 2/Shei hu's secret 2 # the dog catcher vs the cat catcher/Let's play catch # Mutt & Pussy/Going somewhere? # In your life/Our life is right here # Sagwa was been bossy/Be nice Sagwa # Chinese New Year’s Eve/Sagwa and the whale shark # The Foolishness Magistate is the king/China is delight Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:PBS Kids Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:China films Category:PBS Shows Category:PBS Category:Canada Category:Canadian actors